


5:02 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curiosity formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes when he viewed stars and wondered if his daughter's spirit was happy.





	5:02 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Curiosity formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes when he viewed stars and wondered if his daughter's spirit was happy before a star began to shine.

THE END


End file.
